


Missing Him

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Rune is the double who appeared in Dark World, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Triplets are meant to remain together, no matter what.  But what's meant to be isn't always.





	Missing Him

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Missing Him  
**Characters:** Yubel, Rune, Johan (mentioned)||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 200  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A49, 151-200  
**Notes:** So, people have wondered about Yubel in this world...  
**Summary:** Triplets are meant to remain together, no matter what. But what's meant to be isn't always.

* * *

Yubel rested their hand on Rune’s shoulder, nodding reassuringly as they settled beside the campfire. Rune wrapped his blanket tighter around himself and stared at his chunk of bread. 

“Johan knows how to make this right,” Rune muttered. “This is still raw in the middle.” 

Yubel couldn’t argue. They said nothing else; what could be said? They had been three and now they were two. Matters might have been better if they knew where Johan _was_. 

But one storm of unholy strength struck and while they’d been able to keep Rune safe and the two of them together, Johan… 

Yubel couldn’t – wouldn’t - forget the sight of Johan spinning down the overflowing river, grip on a tree branch across the water tight for a few seconds before thunder rolled, lightning whitened the sky, and when normal vision returned, there’d been no sign of him at all. 

_We’ll find him. He’s out there somewhere._

But it had already been four days and no matter how they searched, no sign of their brother appeared. The rain washed away all footprints and scent. Not even a scrap of cloth turned up. 

Whatever it took, they would find him. Yubel refused to give up. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** If I innocently whistled, would any of you believe me? 

**Extra Note:** I know I said when I started this that I’d begin posting Juudai’s backstory fic on October 1. Unfortunately, that won’t be a thing, because it needs far more editing and finishing and rewriting that I can manage in the timespan remaining. So, look for it in the spring. But I will still finish the September Reversal Project, since I already have most of those drabbles finished. I hope you’re enjoying these!


End file.
